Violet Roses
by Adsica
Summary: A prince makes a grave mistake, which turns him into a hideous beast. His only chance at returning to normal is by love. Opportunity comes his way, but is it meant to be? Pairing: puzzleshipping, Beauty and the Beast crossover: modernized.
1. Prologue

Wow, I haven't written anything on this site for a long time, but I figured that I could let out some steam. I wanted to update my other stories, but the brain power is dead, so to refresh my mind and get back into the swing of things, I made this. Yet another Beauty and the Beast/Yugioh crossover. Very original, no? I don't own Yugioh!

* * *

Long ago, in a land far away, lived a prince named Atemu. He had everything and anything a prince could want: servants, a tall castle, and thousands of treasures. Even with all this, Atemu was still a selfish man, corrupt with greed, and owned an ice cold heart. 

One night, however, an old begger woman knocked on his door, begging for shelter from the cold.

"If you shall let me in, I'll give you this golden puzzle," she told him. "Just let this poor old woman warm her bones, sir."

Atemu was too repulsed by her appearance and sneered, "A useless puzzle is all you offer? My forks are more valuable than that hunk of junk. Off with you, ugly hag."

The old woman warned him not to be deceived by appearances. "Beauty is found within, my prince."

"I said, off with you!" Atemu growled.

In a flash, the old woman's ugliness melted away, and revealed the beautiful enchantress, Kisara.

Gasping, the prince begged, "I didn't mean what I said! Please, give me another chance."

It was futile, though, for Kisara had seen there was no love in his heart.

"I shall curse you and your entire castle, until your lesson is learned," she declared as the prince was slowly transformed into a beast.

The once bright and glorious castle changed in an instant, to become nothing more than a horror house with black stone and cruel gargoyles replacing the innocent angels that once guarded the castle. Time had also ceased to continue, making no one able to age or escape their fate.

Aremu, repulsed by his appearance, concealed himself inside of his castle. 

He even found himself unworthy of his name, and changed it to a more fitting one: Yami.

The only item he to the outside world was a magical mirror. The puzzle that Kisara had offered him, was in fact the millennium puzzle. It had assembled into a golden pyramid. It would slowly begin to disassemble itself, and by the time that its last piece would drop, the curse would be unbreakable.

There was a way to escape this fate, however. If Atemu could learn to love another and earn their love in return, then the spell would be broken, but if not...

As days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years, he fell into a deep depression and lost all hope.

For what girl would ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

Yeah, pretty cheesy, but it's a start. This was originally a one shot, but it was way too long by the time I the main plot. Oh well, I predict this to be a three, maybe four chapter story. Unless you, the person reading this, wants it go on longer. Other than that, please review and tell me if I should continue or not! 


	2. New Home

Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. This chapter should keep you satisfied for a while and will show you why it couldn't be made into a one-shot. I don't own Yugioh or Beauty and the Beast!

* * *

A young man was walking through the halls of Domino High School, his nose in the latest Gamer's Magazine.

Yugi Motou was not the most popular kid in school. Quite frankly, he had practically no friends all, just bullies. The main reason for it was that he was the more reserved, shy type of people. A perfect punching bag for most bullies.

But that particular day wasn't going as bad as usual. So far, no one make contact with him, teased him, or even bothered glancing in his direction.

'Thank god for that,' he thought as he flipped a page. 'I don't know how much more of this I could take.'

The school day had ended an hour ago, but Yugi liked to go to the library to read up on the latest magazines, and sometimes do a little bit of homework with it, as well.

His day, unfortunately, was about to get much worse.

"What are you still doing here, little Yugi?" Ushio, the meanest guy in all of the school.

He was a giant, greedy man who enjoyed tormenting his fellow classmates. His favorite victim was Yugi, though.

"I-I was just reading," Yugi stuttered. "L-like usual."

"Why waste your time with such stupid things as reading?" the giant man questioned taking the magazine out of Yugi's hands. "Let me do you a favor."

"No, please. I got that from the school library!" Yugi pleaded.

It was useless, however, as Ushio ripped it in half. "I saved you time, Yugi. You owe me."

"B-but..."

"There's two options on how to pay me back," he explained with an evil glint in his eyes. "One, pay me $10,000, or two, accompany me on a date."

"What!"

"Even though you're fun to kick around a bit, I can admit you're not bad on the eyes," he chuckled. "You tell me your choice a week from now."

With that, the brute went off to steal from other defenseless kids.

'Great, now I have to get $10,000 in a week, cause there is no way that I'm EVER going to go on a date with Ushio!'

Feeling dispirited, Yugi made his long trip back home.

He was greeted by his grandfather, Solomon, when he got to their shop/house.

"How was your day at school, Yugi?"

"Fine, grandpa," Yugi lied. "The same old stuff."

"You seem a bit gloomy, though, my boy," he replied with concern evident in his eyes.

His grandson simply shrugged.

"I know, I'm going out of town and won't be back until sometime tomorrow. Is there anything special you want me to get for you?" he asked.

'Yeah, $10,000,' he though sadly.

"No, I'm fine, gramps," he replied with a small smile of gratitude.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh poo, you're no fun at all," he grumbled. 

Yugi just laughed and said, "Have a nice trip."

Solomon gave a small frown.

"Sorry about leaving you alone again, Yugi," he apologized.

"It's fine grandpa, I have ways to occupy myself," Yugi assured.

'Like plotting on how to make lots of money in a short period of time.'

"Alright then, I'll see you later, my boy."

"Bye, gramps!"

'Now to get thinking,' Yugi told himself heading to his room.

---

Once Solomon was done taking care of his business in town, he thought on what he should get for Yugi.

'I wish he would tell me,' he thought sadly. 

Solomon wasn't looking where he was going, and wandered off further and further away from the Kame shop. 

When he finally looked up from the ground, he saw he was following a little dirt road into the forest. 

Squinting, he noticed the roof of a tower.

'Hmm, I don't ever remember this place in all the years I've been living here,' he thought. 'A small look around wouldn't hurt.'

As he followed the road and got closer to the tower, he could finally see a dark, intimidating castle up ahead.

"Whoa, I can't believe I never noticed this," he mumbled to himself.

For each step he took closer to the castle, the colder it got.

'Must be late autumn kicking in,' he thought. 'Hopefully someone is in there. I don't think I'll be able to make it back home any time soon.'

He quickly made his way to the castle doors, before seeing bushes full of roses and other types of exotic, rare flowers.

'Amazing,' he thought, 'with this kind of weather, the flowers look like they haven't even lost a petal!'

One of the roses that stood out for him, was a vibrant purple one among the red, white, and pink ones.

'Yugi's favorite color is purple!' he thought happily. 'Though I shouldn't take someone else's possession.

Looking around, he saw more of the oddly colored roses scattered in almost all the bushes.

'I'm sure the person won't miss just one of his flowers,' he decided.

Picking one that was fully bloomed, Solomon took a small whiff and started to make his way back home.

He barely took a step, before a tall hooded figure stopped him.

"What are you doing here?" his booming voice demanded. "What made you think you can come here and steal what belongs to me?"

"I-I'm sorry," Solomon quickly stuttered looking into blood red eyes. "I hoped to take this flower to my grandson, you had so many. I was hoping you wouldn't mind."

"Well I do," the hooded figure snarled. "Every rose is valuable to me, and since you dare to argue with me, I'll have to teach you a painful lesson."

The creature lifted Solomon up by thee collar of his shirt, and a hand to reveal black fur with long claws.

"Please, isn't there some way to work this out without violence!" Solomon pleaded.

The beast froze, thinking for moment.

"You say you have a grandson? Bring him to me, and I shall spare your life," he finally told him. "You have a week to do so, no more."

"B-but..."

Before another word could be spoken, the creature let out a horrifying cry, and let him go.

Taking this opportunity to run for his life, Solomon made his way back home, with the violet rose in his hands with a death grip.

'I won't tell Yugi, that was just my imagination,' he told himself as he got in the house. 'But then, this rose isn't exactly imaginary.'

It was just about time for his grandson to come home.

'Maybe I should tell him,' he thought. 'He deserves to know.'

"Hey, gramps," Yugi greeted walking in. "I didn't expect you to be here so soon."

Looking into his grandson's eyes were too much for the old man. 'I won't tell him, and I'll be damned if that monster gets him.'

"You okay, grandpa?" Yugi asked with concern. "You seem a bit, out of it."

"I've got a little present for you, Yugi," he said suddenly. 

He held out the rose to him. "I thought you might like it."

Yugi was surprised and smiled when he noticed what color it was. 

"Where did you find this? It's too cold for roses to be around," he said while inhaling the sweet smell.

Solomon let out a small frown, and started to clean the display glass behind him. "Call it luck."

Yugi gave his grandpa a quick hug before heading up the stairs. "Thanks, gramps!"

"Your welcome, Yugi," he whispered. "Your welcome."

For the next six days, Yugi saved up money, and did as many jobs as he could to get the money he needed for paying his 'debt.' Every time he felt discouraged, he would look at his violet rose and brighten up immediately.

'They did say that purple roses were enchanted,' Yugi thought. 'I wish my life was more magical. Then I could get out of here, and have a more fairy tale kind of life.'

He laughed at the thought.

"Of course that will never happen," he told himself. "There's no such thing as magic."

Exhausted from hard labor, Yugi collapsed on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

He had no idea how drastically his life would change the next day.

---

In the room across from his, Solomon couldn't sleep at all. 

"That thing is going to want Yugi tomorrow," he mumbled to himself. "Well no grandson of mine is going to become dinner to such a black hearted creature."

With that being said, Solomon had chosen to break his word, unaware of red eyes watching him from far away.

---

Yugi got up that morning full of anxiousness and a bad feeling in his stomach.

'I hope Ushio accepts the money and won't demand me going on a date with him still,' he thought nervously putting on his school uniform. 'He has been known to break his own deals.'

When he strolled over to the kitchen, he noticed his grandpa looking out the window, as though expecting something to fly right in.

"You okay, gramps?" Yugi asked with concern. "You look a bit worried."

Solomon gave his grandson a small, assuring smile that he was fine.

Yugi didn't buy it, though.

"Are you sure you're..."

Before he could finished, a loud knocking came from the door.

"I'll get it grandpa."

"NO!" he yelled. "Stay away from that door and stay put."

"What?"

The banging got louder.

"Shh, _he_ might hear you," Solomon warned.

Yugi raised a brow at his grandfather's strange attitude toward the person knocking.

"You always told me to be a good person and open the door for those who are on our doorsteps," Yugi reminded him. "We can't just let him stay out in the cold."

"No, Yugi!" his grandfather called out in vain.

Once the door opened, that familiar hooded figure scared Yugi further back into the house.

"W-who are you?" he stammered.

"Your new master of the house," a deep voice growled. "I thought we made a deal old man."

"What's he talking about, grandpa?" Yugi asked confused.

Solomon sighed and explained the whole story of finding the castle, taking the rose, and making the deal.

"But I won't let him take you away," he stated stubbornly. "You're my grandson, and he has no right to do this."

The figure growled and grabbed Solomon by the collar of his shirt like last time.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried in dismay.

"You have made your death wish, old man," the mysterious creature snarled in a low voice. "Now you shall pay the ultimate price."

"Wait!" Yugi suddenly yelled. "I'll go with you."

"N-no, Yugi," Solomon gasped out. "You don't know what you're doing!"

The teen just stared up at the beast in fear, not for himself, but for his grandfather. Red, cold eyes examined him for a moment.

"You swear that you'll stay in my castle forever?" the deep voice asked.

"Yes, I swear."

The beast dropped the old man, and Yugi quickly rushed over to him.

"N-no, don't go Yugi," Solomon pleaded. "I'm not worth it."

Before the tri-color haired boy could answer, a clawed hand grabbed his wrists, and began to drag him away.

"No, wait!" Yugi cried out, panicking. "Wait!"

Solomon was too sore and fearful to move and watched in despair as Yugi was dragged away.

---

Once the two had gotten to the castle, Yugi immediately collapsed on his knees and sobbed his heart out.

"You didn't let me say good-bye," he kept repeating over and over. "I'll never see him again."

The hooded figure's posture slumped slightly, before standing upright and intimidatingly over him.

"I'll show you to your room," he mumbled.

He held out his beastly hand for Yugi to take, but the boy shrunk away from it in fear.

"Please, don't touch me," he whispered hoarsely.

A soft sigh was heard, before he agreed to the request. "As you wish."

The creature then began to take off the hood he had on, revealing a wolf-like face, with long fangs sticking out his mouth. The color of his fur was as dark as charcoal, with his ears having red tips to match his eyes.

Yugi also noticed a long, bushy tail behind him, and that his captor also had a slim figure for a cruel, heartless beast.

"I hope you like it here," it said awkwardly. 

When he got no response, he continued.

"You can go anywhere you like, so don't be shy," he told the other. 

He didn't want to socialize with this thing, but there was one question on his mind.

"What's your name, beast?" he asked timidly.

A flash of hurt quickly flashed through his eyes, unnoticed, as he answered, "Yami."

'Darkness, how fitting,' the teen thought.

"And you?"

"I'm Yugi."

Yami gave him a small smile, "That's a nice name."

'Eww, I hopw he's not doing what I think he's trying to do,' Yugi thought mentally cringing.

The silence that once engulfed the room was back once more.

'This isn't going as well as I had hoped,' Yami told himself. 'I have to break the ice.'

"Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"I have a room?" Yugi asked.

"Why, you wanna stay in the dungeon?" Yami demanded.

Yugi shook his head with wide eyes.

"I was, uh, kidding," Yami assured him uncomfortably.

'Way to go, beast,' he thought. 'You just went two steps back.'

"Why can't you let me go?" Yugi suddenly demanded. "We obviously don't get along! Just let me go."

"I can't," Yami told him sternly. "Your grandfather made a deal with me, and so did you."

"But why?"

"He wanted to spare his own life," Yami growled.

He was getting a bit ticked off with the small _child _trying to uncover painful memories.

"Liar, you gave him no choice," the teen spat.

"He shouldn't have trespassed!" Yami bellowed. "And not only that, but he committed a crime in my palace."

"What's that?" Yugi asked, anger growing as well.

"Theft," the creature snarled. "He took one of my precious violet roses."

'The enchanted one in my room,' Yugi realized.

"So the punishment was death!" he cried. "The crime doesn't fit."

"You know nothing of what those roses mean to me," Yami told him, turning his back.

"Enough for a life," Yugi spat. "You truly are a heartless beast."

With that being said, the teen got up and ran away from the depressed creature up the stairs.

Yami just stood there for a while, before a voice quietly whispered, "He didn't mean that Yams'. He's just scared."

"Of course he meant it, Jounouchi," Yami roared back. 

"You shouldn't think so negatively," another voice, female, told him. "If you do, there's no way the spell will break."

"Anzu's right, my prince," a third voice, one named Ryou, said. "You mustn't give up hope. It's all we have left."

"It's no use," Yami sighed. "He's so beautiful, and I'm so... well look at me!"

That's when the prince's three servants came out: a small grandfather clock, a vase, and a chef's hat.

Jou, the clock, gave a sympathetic smile and told him, "Personality goes a long way, man. Come on, show us the smile."

Yami just rolled his eyes and shock his head.

"Please try to give an effort, sir," the pink flowered vase pleaded.

"Fine," Yami growled.

His smile would send shivers down the toughest man's spine.

"We'll work on it," Anzu assured him.

"For now, we'll eat some dinner," Jou declared. "Invite the boy to join you, Yams'."

"I don't think I should," he mumbled. "We just fought."

"Then it's the perfect opportunity to apologize, sir," Ryou told him. "I can start dinner, as you talk to him."

Yami's ears bent back in determination as he nodded his head. "Yeah, do that. I'll go right now."

"He seemed to like those violet roses out in the front," Anzu informed him. "After all, his grandfather risked his life for one."

"I'll go get them, then," the beast decided. "Then apologize."

"One more thing, Yams'," Jou called before Yami went out the door.

"You gotta control your temper!"

Yami just snorted, as he went out and started to pick the roses, carefully avoiding the thrones.

There was a small pond by one of the bushes, and he looked at his reflection.

'How long must this go on?' he asked himself. 'One careless decision, leaves me like this.'

Yami growled at his his reflection before slapping the water with his claws.

"Yugi was right," he sighed. "I'm nothing more than an object of revulsion."

Once more looked at his reflection, but this time he clawed at his face.

Unbeknown to him, Yugi had watched all this from the empty bedroom he had found.

"Poor guy," he whispered. "He never wanted to turn out a beast."

'I feel bad about yelling at him, but he deserved it,' Yugi thought. 'He shouldn't have threatened my grandpa.'

He continued to watch as Yami put the hood over his face and make his way back to the castle.

Yugi waited for the beast to come into the room. 

'It'll take a while, since he doesn't know which room I went into,' he thought.

---

Yami, meanwhile, was back with his servants.

"What's with the hood?" Jou asked ticking loudly.

"To make him feel more comfortably around me," the prince explained. 

"That was sweet of you to try to make him feel more comfortable around you," Anzu praised him. "Little things like this make a big difference."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Yami grumbled taking out the magic mirror from his coat pocket. "Show me where Yugi is."

The mirror flashed for a second, before showing the image of Yugi staring out the window.

'What chance do I have with him?' he though in despair.

"Alright, Yamis', time to go talk to the kid," Jou told him. "Remember that dashing smile, and attractive personality we talked about."

"Yeah, smile," he mumbled making his way to Yugi's room.

He stopped at the door holding his key to breaking the spell.

'Alright, beast,' he told himself, 'do what the others said, and then the boy will be head over heels for you.'

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door as gently as he could.

Hearing the noise, Yugi began to panic all over again. 'Oh no, he's here. Calm down, Yugi, he never wanted to be so... intimidating after all.'

"Y-yes," he answered nervously.

"Um, would you, um, well," the beast babbled on.

"Yes?"

Feeling frustrated and aggravated, Yami yelled, "You will join me for dinner, now!"

'Who's he to boss me around?' Yugi thought insulted.

"No," he finally said defiantly.

"WHAT?" Yami exploded.

"I'm not hungry," Yugi replied bluntly.

"You're hungry, if I say so," he told the other.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," the teen remarked.

"What was that," Yami asked sternly.

"You can't just say when someone's hungry or not," Yugi told him in a matter-of-fact way. "It doesn't work like that."

"Well I can do whatever-"

"Doesn't change the fact that it's rude," came the smug reply.

"Oh," Yami said in as squeaky a voice he could manage, "it's rude, huh."

"Mocking someone is, too." 

The beast was starting to get frustrated, and Yugi knew it.

"You come out, or this door goes down!" Yami snarled finally.

Jou and Anzu, who were looking from afar, quickly ran over to their master.

"Please, sir, calm down," Anzu begged. "You'll get no where this way."

"But he's being so difficult," he hissed. "Why must you be so difficult!"

"Why are you being such a bully?" Yugi asked back.

"Because I want you to come out and have dinner," Yami whined.

"Ah ha ,so you admit it."

"What?"

"To being a bully," Yugi explained

Yami was about to claw his way at the door.

"Master!" Anzu cried.

"Calm and collect, Yams'," Jou reminded him.

Yami sighed and asked quietly, "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No."

Another growl escaped Yami as he looked back at his servants.

"Gently," Anzu insisted.

The dark haired beast before them slapped his forehead before saying, "It would give me great pleasure if you came out and joined me for dinner."

Jou coughed out, "Magic word."

"Please," he finished.

"No thanks."

"Fine, suite yourself, you little brat," Yami yelled through the door. "You can just go ahead and starve for all I care!"

"But, sir..." Anzu stared to say.

"He gets nothing, if he doesn't come out," he commanded before running off.

"I guess I'm gonna go tell Ryou," the clock told the vase.

"And I'll talk to the boy."

As Jou made his way to the kitchen, Anzu banged on the door, the best she could.

"Who is it?" Yugi asked noticing the knock was different.

"Anzu Mazaki," was the reply.

Noting that the voice was female, and much more different, Yugi went over to the door.

"Is _he _with you?" he asked.

"Trust me, he's gone to blow off some steam," she assured him.

That was a good enough answer for Yugi, so he opened the door.

Looking a around, he saw no one was there.

"Down here," Anzu told him.

"A vase?"

Suddenly, the vase hopped inside the room, and Yugi was shocked to see a pair of blue eyes look at him, and a smile on it's face.

"Never seen a talking vase before," she joked.

Yugi just shook his head dumbfoundly. 

"First time for everything," Anzu said smiling.

"Does everything here... talk?" Yugi finally asked.

"Most things, but some went silent after a while, when they lost...," Anzu paused, deciding Yami should tell him. "Ugh, listen to me, babbling like a dork."

"That's alright," Yugi told her. "I could use some company, besides tall, dark, and creepy."

"Yami's not that bad once you get to know him," Anzu told him. "He's quite a sweet, misunderstood soul once you get to know him."

"Oh yeah, taking someone from their home, by threatening to kill their only family is really charming," Yugi snorted.

"Give him a chance," Anzu pleaded.

"Never," Yugi said distressed. "I don't want anything to do with him."

---

Yami, who had hidden himself away in the darkness of his room, sighed and put down the mirror.

"I knew this wouldn't work out," he sighed. "It's completely hopeless."

His depressed crimson gazed at a golden pyramid on a nearby table and gazed in despair as another piece dropped down.

---

"After all," Yugi continued, "I've pretty much thrown away my future."

"Cheer up kid," the vase told him. "It'll turn out good in the end."

"I wish I had you optimism, Anzu," Yugi sighed.

Anzu then hopped towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I got things to do," she explained. "It was nice meeting you Mr..."

"Mouto," he told her. "Yugi Mouto."

"Right, I hope to talk to you later, Yugi," Anzu called from behind her. "And don't forget to give everyone a chance around here."

'Easier said than done,' Yugi thought laying down on the bed. 'I wonder how he found this room so quickly. I should take a look around this place soon. Maybe his servants are watching my every move and tell him what's going on.'

Yugi just stared at the ceiling a little while longer, before his tummy began to growl even more viscously then the beast of the castle.

"Oh, that's just perfect," Yugi groaned. "Counldn't you wait a little while longer?"

Another grumbled was his response.

"Okay, I'll just sneak in the kitchen, grab something light, and then run back in here," he planned out. "But what about his servants? They might see me."

The rumbling of his empty stomach kept going to a point where it hurt.

"I'll have to take that chance," he told himself. "I'd rather not starve."

After weighing his pros and cons a little while longer, Yugi finally gained the courage to come out of his room. 

Slowly, he made his way to the main entrance.

Looking around, he noticed how beautiful everything was. Gold was visible in almost every room, and the most expensive marble made up the floor.

'Strange how the outside is all spooky,' he thought. 'Nothing at all like in here.'

Once he got to his destination, all he had to do was follow his nose because of an enchanting smell floating around the house.

'Mmm, smells like some big shot feast,' he thought following the scent. 'What if the creature is some sort of rich guy. After all, everyone refers to him as _sir_.'

When he got to the kitchen door, he hesitated. 

'What if he's in there?' Yugi thought. 'Maybe I should go back.'

His tummy growled in protest, but fear fueled his newest decision to go back to his room, so he sprinted.

He made a bee line for it and immediately shut the door, once he made it in safely.

Yugi made his way slowly for the bed, depressed about being a coward.

When he sat down, he was surprised to see a plate on his bureau.

A small slice of roast beef, mashed potatoes covered in a golden sauce, different colored veggies, and two glasses. One of red whine, while the other was a fruit juice.

He quickly devoured all of the food in mere seconds, boosting his confidence, as well.

'I'll go look for Anzu and thank her for the meal,' he thought.

Yugi hopped off the bed and went out the door quicker than before.

A few minutes later, a hooded figure walked into the room. Crimson eyes gazed at the empty plate, before taking it and leaving for the kitchen.

---

This time, Yugi decided to explore the castle further was intrigued with one part of it.

'It seems so much darker than the rest of this castle,' he thought to himself. 'I wonder what he's hiding here.'

Looking around to see if anyone would stop him, Yugi slowly made his was to a white door, with golden lion head doorknobs.

When he touched one, he heard a quiet growl and shivered.

"This place is creepy, maybe I shouldn't," he said to himself.

But he was too curious to turn back now, and pushed the door open.

He gasped as he saw the room was completely ripped apart. Walls had holes in them, accessories were scared everywhere with missing pieces, curtains ripped up. 

'Now this is a room that goes with the outside of this place,' Yugi thought going in further. 

That's when he came across a small black journal, with a quail feather as a writing utensil.

"Geez, everything here is so... old and out of date," he snorted. "Hasn't anyone heard of a pen and pencil?"

The age of the book only sparked his interest more, though.

He opened it and learned it was some sort diary by a guy named...

"Atemu."

'I wonder who that was,' he though turning a page.

That's when a low, golden glow came from the corner of a room.

Yugi quickly put the book down and walked towards the light, like a moth to a flame.

He let out a small squeak of surprise when he saw what looked like half of a pyramid.

'It looks like some sort of puzzle,' he thought. 'I didn't think he'd be smart enough to put such a complicated looking thing together.'

Yugi took off the glass case that was protecting the golden item and was eager to do something modern in this boring place.

Before his fingers could touch one of the pieces, and dark figure rushed past him and placed the glass on it again, before cradling it.

Yugi heard a low growl emit from his throat.

"What are you doing here," the beast before him demanded.

"I-I..."

"Do you have any idea what you could have done!" he shouted, smashing a nearby drawer.

"I-I'm sorry," Yugi cried out while backing away from the furious creature before him.

"Get out!" he roared breaking more things.

Yugi didn't have to be told twice and he sprinted away, Yami was on his tail though.

"You had no right to be there," he continued to yell.

"Please, stop!"

Yugi tried to run past him to get out of the castle, but Yami grabbed for him.

"Don't touch me, you monster!"

That word made Yami freeze, and he realized what he had done. "Wait, I'm sorry!"

But Yugi was still running.

"What have I done," he whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Jou, Anzu, and Ryou were all talking to each other, when the vase noticed Yugi running towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Opening the door, Yugi told her, "Promise or no promise, I'm not staying here any longer."

He hear many cries of protests and pleas to stay, but he ignored them, as he ran far a far away from the castle as he could.

'It took me long enough to get out of there,' Yugi thought as he ran. 'I just hope nothing happens to grandpa.'

Right before the trail ended, he could make out a tall, dark figure at the end of it. 

'Finally, civilization and help.'

"Help!" he cried out running faster toward the figure.

Yugi put on the breaks when he saw who it was though, Ushio.

"Hey, little Yugi," he said with the same evil glint in his eyes. "I thought you ran away from me. So, did you make your choice?"

'The money,' Yugi yelped in his mind. 'I put it in my coat pocket.'

He dug around quickly, looking around to see if the beast followed him. "Yeah, here's your money."

Ushio took it with a grin, as he took a small whiff of the cash. "It smells so nice."

Yugi started to run again, hoping to go past the big man, but a strong arm grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing!" he demanded.

"I've decided the money isn't enough," Ushio explained. "Besides, you were late."

"But there was no time limit," Yugi cried flipping out. "Let me go!"

"Change of plans, either you go on a date with me, or I beat you to a pulp," Ushio told him chuckling.

"I don't have time for this!" Yugi told him clawing at the grip on his hand. "Please, let me go!"

Ushio pulled him forward, and harshly put his lips on top of the others.

Yugi balled his hand into a fist and hit him as hard as he could.

"Oh, feisty, aren't you?" he asked continuing to laugh. "Guess I'll teach you a lesson."

Yugi turned his head, and covered his face with his free hand. He waited for the blow but abruptly turned his head when he heard a roar.

Ushio turned to the sound and was shocked to see a dark, hooded figure behind him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Let Yugi down," a baritone voice commanded.

"Oh, so you have a bodyguard now, huh," Ushio snickered.

Yugi just cowered in fear, as Ushio raised his fist at him again.

That's when the figure struck.

Yugi fell to the ground and watched in fear, as the beast punched and clawed at the tall bully.

Ushio also put up a great fight, but was nearly no match for the swifter, stronger creature.

"What the hell are you!" he demanded, backing away and pulling out a knife slowly.

"A creature of darkness," the deep voice replied before charging at him.

Yugi saw Ushio get the knife ready and cried out, "Look out, Yami!"

Crimson eyes locked onto the weapon, and he avoided the swinging blade, before grabbing Ushio by the neck, disarming him, and bringing him face to face.

"Never show your face around here or to Yugi," he snarled, before letting him go.

Ushio quickly ran away from the two, crying in fear.

Yugi looked over at Yami wide eyed, and amethyst locked with crimson.

The his hood had fallen off at some point of the fight, and his legs were struggling to support him. Yami looked at him a little while longer, before collapsing onto the ground.

Yugi looked toward the town, and then back to his savior.

He walked over, and draped the beast's, no, Yami's arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up.

"C'mon, let's get back to the castle," he whispered, slowly making his way back.

* * *

This took me like, two weeks to complete, so I hope you're happy. The next, and most likely last, chapter will be up around then, too. In regards to the story, you probably see that I've tweaked with the movie version. That's cause I'm using every single version of beauty and the beast I can find. From the original story, to the broadway, and then the movie. 'That didn't seem very modern,' you might be thinking, but the next chapter goes more into that. Now then, please review and tell me if you want more than three chapters of this story. If yes, then tell me, and I'll tweak with it some more, but if you like the original story line, then that's fine, too. After all, this is just a fun, come back story. So remember to review! 


	3. He, Not It

I got some explaining to do for the long delay, yet again! Just when life seemed to be getting on track, it just decides to turn on me and slap me right in the smacker. Hard, too. School's almost over (yay!), which means finals are coming up (boo). Plus, I have a strong feeling this is the year my step dad might be 'leaving' us. So that totally fries my brain. Anywho, this doesn't mean I've abandoned this story. Nope, I might even put up a few more funny one-shots (been a while since the last one). I don't own Yugioh or Beauty and the Beast!

* * *

All of the enchanted servants from the house were shocked, when Yugi struggled to get through the door while dragging Yami along.

"What happened?" the female vase asked worriedly.

"There was some trouble on the way," Yugi panted. "Can someone help, please?"

A couple of coat hanger came over and took some of Yami's weight off the small teen.

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's put him down near the fireplace," Anzu advised them. "On his big chair, now."

As they settled the beast onto the throne-like seat, a pair of leather gloves delivered some bandages and medical equipment.

"Wow, you guys sure aren't much up to date, huh?" Yugi asked looking through the supplies.

"You'd be surprised how much we've missed," Ryou told him.

Yami's eyes finally opened at that point, and he looked around for a few seconds. "We're back?"

"Yeah," Yugi told him. "And now I have to fix you up."

"How'd we get here?" the crimson eyed beast asked.

"I sorta, pulled you here," the teen replied blushing.

He continued to get a towel wet with hot water, when he looked up to see Yami beginning to lick his arm.

"Don't do that," Yugi told him touching his shoulder gently.

Yami simply growled at him, causing all servants to back away in fear.

"Hold still, would you!" Yugi grumbled in frustration as Yami kept trying to avoid the towel aimed at him.

Once it touched him, he let out a loud roar, resulting in everyone hiding.

Everyone, except Yugi.

"That hurt!" Yami barked at the younger.

"Well you should've stayed still," Yugi shouted back.

"Fine, I can play this game," Yami stated smugly. "If you wouldn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you didn't go all psycho and scared me, I wouldn't have left," Yugi shot back.

"Well, you shouldn't have went into my room," Yami stated in victory.

"I would've, if you told me I couldn't go there."

'He's got me there,' Yami thought frowning.

The servants began to come out from hiding at this point.

"Now hold still, you furball," Yugi huffed grabing his injured arm again. "This could sting a little."

Yami closed his eyes, but the pain wasn't as bad before. Just like Yugi had told him.

"You were right," he finally said. "That wasn't so bad."

Yugi gave a small smile before saying, "Told you so."

"Your pretty good at this," Yami noted.

"Well, with experience comes skill," Yugi said sighing sadly.

Yami's ears drooped a little at this. "Was it that big guy back there."

Yugi looked into his sharp, crimson eyes. "Most of the time."

The beast snorted before growling, "Then he got what he deserved."

"Thank you," the teen told him softly.

"Hmm?"

"For saving my life," Yugi told him with a soft smile.

Yami returned it. "You're welcome."

The amethyst eyed boy then continued to clean up his wounds.

"Aww, they finally made it through five minutes with each other," Jou whispered to the others.

"Yeah, this is great," Ryou cheered silently.

"Before we know it, they'll be inseparable!" Anzu said with a grin.

After cleaning up, Yugi decided to go back to his room.

"I'm kinda tired after everything," he told everyone.

"But you haven't eaten all day," Jou protested.

Yami began to turn a very light shade of red on his face.

"No, Anzu brought up some food earlier, so that's enough for me," Yugi reminded them. "Thanks for that, by the way."

The vase looked completely clueless as the words came out of his mouth. "But I didn't..."

Yugi had already left before she could deny it, and a depressed sigh was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

The servants watched as their master also made his way to his room.

Broken spirit and all.

Sunlight hit Yugi right in the eyes, making the short teen make all sorts of grumbling noises.

"Grandpa, just five more minutes," he mumbled.

A yelp made him jump out of bed.

'What the heck was that?!'

Looking around, he recalled all the events of the day before and sighed.

'Grandpa...'

Yugi got up and went over to the window, and noticed Yami was outside.

'He must've made the noise from earlier.'

The wolfish man was picking his roses, but appeared to have pricked himself on one of the thrones.

"Stupid paws," he growled quietly to himself. "Stupid witch, stupid spell, stupid life..."

He then did the same action as before and started to claw at himself.

Part of Yugi's heart broke at the sight of the broken creature. He always did have a soft spot for anyone in pain.

"Hey," he yelled, "don't do that!"

Yami jumped in surprise and looked up to see the object of his affection... or what was supposed to be.

"And why not?" he asked smugly. "You said it yourself, I'm just some monster."

"Well, maybe you are, but that doesn't mean hurting yourself helps," Yugi told him.

"Thanks for your concern," he mumbled.

Yugi sighed, before asking, "What are you doing anyways? I thought no one could touch you precious roses."

Yami stiffed a bit in embarrassment, as he answered, "I'm not a 'no one,' and I was picking them for someone."

Yugi tilted his head in curiosity. "Who?"

'If it were possible, I would die of embarrassment right now,' Yami thought.

"Uhh," he stalled looking at Yugi for a bit. "Myself."

"Oh, that's really... sweet of you, I guess," the teen said. "You sure are strange."

"How's that?" Yami demanded, offended.

"Well first you inflict pain on yourself and now you give yourself roses," Yugi explained. "A little weird there."

"Hmph, you don't know anything about me," Yami huffed before going inside the castle.

'He has got to be the strangest person I have ever met,' Yugi thought. 'It's like he has a multiple personality. Beastly and human at the same time.'

The teen simply shook his head in confusion before laying back down in bed and staring at the ceiling.

'Everything here is pretty weird here for the most part,' he thought. 'It's almost like time is frozen here. No one is modern at all. I just hope the upgraded on the bathrooms here.'

Yugi turned a slight shade of pink at the thought. 'Come to think of it, do they even have bathrooms here? Everyone besides Yami are inanimate objects... unless a lamp can poop. But then where does Yami go, a tree?'

He laughed at the thought. 'I don't think his pride would allow it.'

Eventually, Yugi drifted off to sleep again.

What else was there to do in the castle?

* * *

That was kinda short, but be glad I gave you something. Writing is hard with my very tight schedule and the very rare moment where I don't have a complete brain fart. Still, it would make me happy if you review and give me some ideas for the next chapters. Never know if I might use them! See ya for no

* * *


	4. Something There

Okay, so I got out of school last Wednesday, exams are over and done with, and my summer is filled with little activity here and there. That means more time for writing, yay! Took me two days to write this little chapter, but I'm happy with the results. Hope you enjoy it as well! I don't own Yugioh or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Yami was still holding the roses he had picked earlier and was forming a plan on how to give them to Yugi after lying about who they were for.

"Got cha', these were actually for you!" he said wagging his tail in front of a mirror.

"Lame," the clock told him.

"Surprise!"

"Nope," the chef hat stated.

"Yugi, these are for you," he tried with a stern face.

"Show emotion," Jou informed. "He thinks you're some brainless monster, so prove him wrong!"

Yami twirled a rose between his claws, trying to get rid of the forming butterflies in his stomach. "That's easier said than done."

"Well you like him don't you?"

"Of course," Yami growled. "More than anything!"

"Then be a man and grow a backbone," the clock said with his tone increasing with each word.

"Just be yourself, sir," Ryou told him. "Make Yugi fall for you, and show him there is a wonderful, sweet gentleman underneath all that fur."

"You're right, thanks for the advise."

With renewed confidence, Yami marched over to Yugi's room and stood in front of it. He pulled out his mirror and asked it to show him the teen.

The object showed him Yugi sleeping on the bed, occasionally mumbling about something too softly to understand.

'Ahh, the perfect wake-up call,' Yami thought. 'Just be a gentleman like Ryou told you.'

With that, he knocked on the door gently, waiting for a response.

Yugi awoke to the sound, with a tired yawn.

"Who is it?"

Yami froze at the voice.

'Come on, don't get nervous now,' he begged himself. 'Just give him the flowers and leave.'

But his throat felt as though it was cut off.

"Hello?" Yugi called.

"It's Yami," he finally managed to squeak out.

"Yami? What happened to your voice?" he asked.

"Oh, just a bad soar throat," he lied clearing his throat. "Can I come in?"

There was silence until a hesitant "yes" was finally heard.

The door opened to reveal the tired looking teen and a messed up bed behind him.

Lifting a brow he asked, "Move in your sleep?"

Blushing the teen answered, "A bit."

"Looks more like you dance on it."

A small laugh was his reply, making Yami's heart soar.

'He actually laughed from something I said,' he cheered in his head.

"So what's up?" Yugi asked.

"Well, uh, those roses I picked earlier..."

"Yes..." Yugi said innocently.

"Well they weren't exactly for me," he told the younger.

"Oh, then uh, who were they for?" Yugi asked already knowing the answer.

'Let's see if he can pull this off,' the teen thought with amusement.

Presenting the flowers to him, Yami then went over to a nearby desk and placed them on top.

"For the guest of the house," Yami said lamely.

'So much for giving a heartfelt speech,' he grumbled.

Yugi gave him a smile before saying, "You know, these roses are my favorite color."

"Really?" Yami asked.

"Yea, what are your favorite?"

"I love each one equally, but I do sort of favorite the original red ones," Yami told him with a little smile of his own.

Yugi couldn't see it, though, due to the hood over the taller's head.

"So, uh, when is lunch ready?" Yugi finally asked.

Yami was happy that they were starting to get into the small talk stage. "You should go down soon, it will be ready shortly."

"What about you?" Yugi asked. "Aren't you hungry, too?"

"Yea, but maybe you want to eat alone," Yami told him sadly. "You didn't want to eat with me before, and I understand."

'Wow, he's changed,' Yugi thought.

Looking at the slumped form, Yugi gave out a mental sigh.

He then walked over to the hooded figure and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Crimson eyes looked at the hand in astonishment.

"Well, eating can sometimes be boring to do alone," Yugi said slowly. "So maybe some company wouldn't hurt."

Yami looked into straight into his amethyst eyes, before replying, "Well let's go then!"

"I think I should change first," Yugi told him laughing at the other's enthusiasm. "But I'll be down ASAP."

"ASAP?" Yami asked, tilting his head.

"You know, as soon as possible?" Yugi told him with a puzzled look.

"Oh, yeah," Yami said pretending to know. "Well, I'll meet you down in the kitchen."

Once he left, the teen continued to think about the wolf-like man.

'How come he didn't know what that meant?' he thought. 'I'll ask him at the table.'

--

Back in the kitchen, Yami was as excited as a puppy ready to go for a walk.

"You guys won't believe what just happened!" Yami exclaimed to his three loyalest subjects.

"Don't cut out any good details," Anzu said giddily.

"Come on Yami, spit it out already!" Jou cried anxiously.

"He glanced at me without digust," Yami started, "and when we touched he didn't even shudder at my paw!"

"That's great, sir," Ryou congradulated.

"I tried to ignore it at first, but there's something there that wasn't there before," Yami stated.

"Well, I think I know the perfect thig to get you two closer together," Anzu told them.

"What?"

"A nice bowl of soup!"

"Soup?" Jou asked.

"Come on Ryou, off to the kitchen!" Anzu called.

"Yes, ma'am."

When it was just the two alone, Yami told the clock, "Whenever he's around me I get so chocked up, and I can hardly breathe. It took a little while for me get a conversation started."

"That's great man!" Jou exclaimed.

"It is?"

"Totally."

"I wanna give him something to show how special he is to me, but what?"

"Well there's the classic stuff like flowers, sweets, and promises you won't keep even if your grandma's life depended on it," a nearby clarinet told them.

"No, Honda, he's special," Yami told him. "It has to be something meaningful."

"Find out his interests at lunch, and then get him something," Jou explained.

"Yea, then you're bound to win his love," Honda cheered. "Hook, line, and sinker!"

Yugi began to go down the stairs slowly, after rummaging through the closet for ten minutes before the actual closet picked out something for him.

He wore a dark blue pair of jeans with buckled shoes and a black tang top. He had a lighter blue jacket on top of it.

'I still need to get use to the magic in this place,' he thought.

His mind began to go back to when he was talking to Yami.

'You know, there's something sweet and kinda nice about him,' Yugi thought. 'To think he was mean, arrogant, and hot headed. Now he seems so unsure and a little charming. I wonder why I didn't see it there before.'

Yugi finally got down to the kitchen where Yami, Jou, and a clarinet were standing.

The wolfish man just stared at him, gaping.

"Say something about the outfit," Jou whispered.

"It's hot!" Yami declared making Yugi blush.

"A little bit more of an appropriate compliment," the clarinet suggested.

"Oh right," the hooded figure replied striding over to the teen. "You look really nice."

"Thank you," Yugi said walking over to the table.

Yami ran over to the chair and pushed it out for him to sit in.

"Thanks," Yugi replied to the action.

"No problem."

After pushing it in, with a little bit of too much force, Yami hopped up on his chair and waited eagerly for the food to come.

"So what's for lunch?" Yugi asked.

"Soup," all three occupants of the room answered.

"Come on, Honda," Jou said dragging the clarinet into the cooking part of the kitchen, "let's try to help them out."

"Who's Honda?" Yugi asked when they disappeared.

"Oh, he just used to play some of the instruments here before..."

"Before what?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Yami told him.

Before Yugi could protest, the food arrived, and the servants quickly ran off to give them some privacy.

Yami looked at the soup for a little bit, sniffing what it was.

"It must be hard to eat with a hood on," Yugi suddenly stated.

"Hmm?"

"You can take it off you want to," the teen continued. "I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"Really? That's great to hear," Yami exclaimed. "I'm glad you're more comfortable."

"Me, too," Yugi told him. "So take off that hood. I know you want to."

Yami did so, revealing the beastly face of his.

'He used to remind me of a ferocious monster, but now he's nothing more than a little puppy dog,' Yugi mused with a smile.

"You sure it's okay?" Yami asked with concern.

"Don't worry about it," Yugi replied with a wink. "Now let's eat."

The teen scooped up the warm liquid onto his spoon and sipped it, expecting it to burn. He was pleasantly surprised that it was a good enough temperature not to burn, but it wasn't cold either.

He was about to comment on that to Yami, when he saw his dining companion was stuffing his face into the bowl.

Yugi let out a quiet gasp out of surprise, before silently slurping some soup from his spoon to try and ignore it.

Yami's ears picked up at the sound, and he stopped, wiping some of the moisture from his chin.

Noticing that wasn't how a gentleman acted, he reached for the spoon, and began to attempt how to use it.

The amethyst eyed boy smiled at the simple gesture, before placing his spoon down and lifting the bowl up.

Yami's ears perked up as he did the same, and followed the teen's example of how to drink it nicely.

After dinner, the two decided to chat some more.

"So Yami, why is it that this place is so, low tech?" he asked. "Don't you guys ever see the new inventions out in the world, or do you choose to stay this way?"

Yami's ears dropped down a bit before answering, "We're stuck in this time period."

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't aged in years, Yugi," the crimson eyed creature explained. "I lost count of the years we've been here, never stepping out into the world. That is, before I came to get you."

"But why is that?" the teen asked. "What did you do to stay in a place like this?"

"I made a horrible mistake when I was younger, and now I have all the time in the world to regret it," he explained sadly.

Yami looked over to Yugi and noticed that the teen was silent.

"How about you?" he asked. "What are your interests?"

"Oh, I like most types of musics and reading about whatever on my spare," Yugi explained with his eyes lighting up. "Before you came, I used to always play duel monsters."

"Duel monsters?"

"Yea, it's a card game," Yugi explained. "With life points, and trap card, magic cards, strategy, and all types of fun stuff!"

"Sounds great," Yami said with interest.

"Yeah, my grandpa taught me how to play..."

Yami felt guilty again about taking Yugi away from his family.

Clearing his throat, the wolfish man said, "I used to play that game, too."

"You did?"

"A long time ago, but then something happened," Yami explained.

"Are you any good?"

"I would like to think so," Yami huffed.

"Well I used to be known as the king of games," Yugi gloated.

"Then that would make me the god of games," Yami shot back with a smirk.

Yugi just laughed and said, "Sure you are."

Faint music was suddenly heard and it began filling up the palace.

"Who's playing that?"

Yugi listened closer, as Yami answered with a bored tone, "The servants like to play music around this time to try to lighten up the mood and practice their skills."

"It sounds beautiful," Yugi whispered.

"It does?"

"I love all types of music, remember?"

A beautiful flute solo could be heard.

"But isn't it so slow and boring?" Yami asked him.

"Not at all," Yugi said closing his eyes. "It's so peaceful and soothing. Can't you feel the power music has?"

"Nope, I always just ignored it."

"Just close your eyes and clear your mind," Yugi advised.

Yami did so, and after a few minutes, he fell into a light slumber.

"Doesn't it fill you with peace?" the boy asked breaking the silence.

"It makes me kinda happy," Yami replied. "Something I haven't felt in a while."

He looked over at Yugi, and saw that the boy had his arms folded across the table and his face was resting upon them. He looked completely relaxed and beautiful.

Yami suddenly got up and pulled Yugi along with him out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To watch them play," Yami told the younger.

The two sat together on the floor in the music room as the instruments continued to play by themselves.

There was a piano, three flutes, a guitar, a harp, two violins, and a clarinet, all playing in perfect harmony.

"This is incredible!" Yugi exclaimed in delight. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Yami's eyes widened a bit before he mumbled, "Your welcome."

"Thank you for complimenting our music," Honda said out of the blue. "And also to you, sir, for taking the time to listen to us."

"It's not that bad," Yami admitted. "Keep up the good work."

"Yes, sir!" the clarinet squeaked, before joining in with the rest of the instruments.

Yugi slowly began to lean towards Yami, before the music lulled him into another spell of peacefulness, and his head fell onto the other's shoulder.

Crimson eyes widened at the feeling, and a warm feeling inside began to spread throughout his body.

Honda gave his a humongous smile, as he continued to play the enchanted song.

* * *

Yea, that last part didn't really happen in any of the versions of the story that I found, but I thought it was a cute idea to have them snuggle! Thank goodness I even found that part with the music playing in one of the versions, otherwise I would be stumped. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll continue to try to come up with fresh ideas. Please review and tell me what you think. Ideas are always welcome, and who knows if I'll use some of them! Chow for now.


	5. The Past and Surprise

This took me like an hour to write, and I didn't really bother to check for spelling, sorry. I'm really slow, but I have no excuses except for the fact that I'm lazy and my creativity is off. I don't own Yugioh or B&B.

* * *

While the weeks went by, Solomon worried more and more about his grandson. During that time period the old man had tried to convince the people about the monster that took away his grandson, but all he would get in response were sneers or the cold shoulder.

"If no one is going to help me, then I'm going to have to rescue Yugi myself," he said determinedly to himself. "But how am I going to do it? No time to think of a plan, I'll just do everything on impulse!"

Mr. Motou grabbed a flashlight, his coat, and shoes before running out of the house.

'I'm coming to get you back home, Yugi,' he thought running as fast as he could toward the castle.

--

Yugi enjoyed the time he spent with each day that passed by.

He had come to learn that the big, hairy creature was actually quite caring and sensitive, which was strange at times.

It was hard to imagine them not getting along. You would barely ever see one without the other now. Laughter began to fill up the entire palace, which was a great change from the previous mourning silence.

The servants were especially happy, however, that the master of the house had changed drastically. Each day brought a kinder, understanding ruler who no longer treated others like dirt, but like actual individuals.

There was one thing that hadn't changed though: no one was allowed in the west wing.

When Yugi had asked Yami about it, animal instincts had bared its ugly teeth at him, and he was quickly silenced. He still thought about it from time to time, though.

'I think I'm gonna sneak in there one of these days again, when Yami said he was going to run an errand for a few hours,' Yugi decided.

Yami hadn't given any details, but Yugi was too preoccupied about the mysterious room to bother with an interrogation.

"I'm going out now Yugi," the crimson eyed one told him. "I'll be back as soon as I can, and when I do you have to wait for me to get you, alright?"

Yugi raised a brow at this.

"Is it a surprise?"

Yami nodded his head with a wolfish smile.

"Just don't take too long, or I might run off somewhere, too," he joked.

Yami didn't take the joke too well and his ears drooped a bit.

"I'll make sure not to, in that case," he replied.

Yugi escorted him to the door, and gave him a quick hug.

'I wish it was something more than a hug,' Yami mumbled to himself.

"Have a safe trip," Yugi called out, as Yami ran towards the town with his hood covering his entire face.

Once he was out of sight, Yugi quickly ran down the hall, avoiding all the servants, until he got to the west wing, and the door to the master's room.

"It's like the portal to his soul," Yugi whispered to himself, while touching the door softly.

"What are you doin?"

At the voice, Yugi jumped and turned to see Jou staring at him puzzled.

"I was... uh..."

"Going to go into the west wing again?"

It was more of a statement, though, than a question.

"Umm..."

"Yug', don't ya remember what happened the last time you went in there?" Jou asked. "Yami went all rabid monkey on ya!"

"I know, Jou," Yugi replied quietly, "but there's something about this room that just... draws me to it, you know?"

The clock was silent for a moment. Not even a single 'tick' came from him.

"That's like the portal to his soul," he finally stated. "and some things he's not proud of showing are in there."

"Well there's probably nothing that bad in there that I can't see it for myself," Yugi told himself more than to Jou.

The clock simply let out a sigh before saying, "I guess there's nothing I can say to change your mind. Just be quick and careful, okay man?"

Yugi just nodded, and proceeded to open the door slowly.

Jou glanced at him one more time, before taking his leave.

The teen started walk into the room, and noticed that nothing had changed since last time.

He looked at the golden puzzle, but didn't bother to get too close to it. There were fewer pieces than before.

"You gave me away last time, and got me into a bunch of trouble," he scolded before walking over to a desk.

A black journal was there, and the quail feather from last time.

'I see he's into the old school type of writing,' Yugi thought picking up the journal.

"Atemu," he whispered reading the inside cover. "Who's that?"

"It's me," a deep voice answered, scaring Yugi.

"Yami!" he gasped. "What are you doing here so soon?"

"I finished what I had to do in town, and Jou told me you were here," the dark one explained.

'That little tattle tale,' Yugi groaned.

The teen was also fearful about what his captor-turned-friend would do to him, after catching him a second time in a forbidden area.

"I'm sor-"

"There's no need to be," Yami cut him off. "I should be apologizing to you for not telling you about who... what I am."

"Yami..."

"I was once a prince named Atemu, who had all the blessing in the world, but I took them for granted. I was crude, selfish, and greedy. Then one day an enchantress caught me in the act, and punished me for my years of evil. Now I'm in the form that matches my soul, a monster."

"That's so sad," Yugi whispered. "She shouldn't have done that to you."

Yami shook his head. "That's what I thought, but I've just recently learned that this is for the best, and that I deserved this. There's no one to blame but myself. I just wish my servants didn't have to get involved as well..."

Yugi stayed silent, thinking about what was told to him.

Yami chose to keep the part about the puzzle and true love a secret still, because he didn't want to push the boy into having a relationship with him.

"Is there anything I can do to help," the teen finally asked with hope.

Yami gave a smile, not a smirk or grin, and chuckled. "You already are."

Yugi tilted his head in confusion.

"You've given me a reason to go on with my life and try to make this beast seem a little more tame," he explained.

"You're not a monster, Yami," Yugi quickly snapped. "A monster wouldn't have a conscience or heart like you do."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you something?"

Yami nodded quickly.

"Why did you change your name to Yami?"

"I didn't deserve my birth name, and I was a creature of darkness for so long," Yami explained. "So the name just stuck."

"Oh," the younger said quietly.

Yami was getting a bit uncomfortable with the silence, so he figured now would be the perfect time for the surprise.

"Yugi, close your eyes and let me lead you to the living room," Yami requested politely.

The teen gave him a strange look, before the wolfish man rolled his eyes.

"It's a surprise!"

Yugi obliged, reluctantly, and let himself be pulled out of the west wing, and into the brighter living room.

"Can I open them now?" he asked giddily.

"Alright, now!"

Yugi opened them, and let out a huge gasp.

In the living room were all the duel monster cards that were ever created.

"How did you...?! WOW!" Yugi cried running all around the entire room. "This is amazing!"

"Do you like it?" Yami asked, already knowing the answer.

On impulse, Yugi ran over to him and gave the crimson eyed man a peck on the cheek.

"I love it!"

They both turned a slight shade of red, but their competitive sides began to burn.

"How about a duel?" Yami asked.

"You're on!"

* * *

That was hella short compared to the other chapters, but this was almost all of my tweaking, and almost nothing from the original except for the surprise thingy and Solomon going all by his lonesome to "save" Yugi (cough, cough). Anywho, review if you want to, I won't complain, but you might. I have no clue when I'm gonna update next, but I'll try to be quick like a bunny. Chow for now!


	6. If You Love Something

In my haste to upload this chapter at long last, I forgot to mention that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Solomon had been out for nearly five hours in search of his only grandson, Yugi. The castle's location was a mystery to him, since he had only gotten there by chance the last time. His hopes of seeing the only family member he had left were very bleak, so he decided to return back to his home empty handed and broken hearted.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi," he whispered, hoping that his grandson would somehow hear him. "I failed you."

A harsh cough came out of the elder's mouth soon after, followed by a rough chill. He journeyed as fast as he could back home, before collapsing on the floor as soon as he entered the house.

With another shaky, harsh cough, he whispered, "Yugi...," right before his eyes shut from exhaustion.

---

Yami watched with interest as his prisoner-turned-companion was drawing something in a notebook, which he had gotten him. The young teen had complained of boredom on numerous occasions, so Yami would constantly try to get things for him to keep him occupied.

"Geez Yami," the younger would scold, "you really need to catch up with the world."

One day Yugi had asked for him to get a notebook for him, and Yami was quick to question why.

"Because there are countless things you can do you with a blank piece of paper," he explained.

"But it's so... bland and boring," Yami countered. "When I was human, only the most extravagant things would please me!"

Yugi simply shrugged and replied, "Sometimes the simplest things we take for granted can be the most fulfilling."

Yami didn't have any argument for that.

Now, he watched as the amethyst eyed boy was scribbling away on the notebook, occasionally glancing at Yami. His tongue was hanging on the side of his mouth in concentration, and his eyes were slightly narrowed. To Yami, it was cutest thing in the world to see him so concentrated.

Finally, he cleared his throat and asked, "So what are you doing now?"

"You'll see," came the quick response.

Out of habit, Yami let out a grunt of annoyance. "I hate waiting," he grumbled.

He was met with silence. Which only made him more annoyed. "Can I see what you're doing?"

"No, not yet," came another short answer.

Yami growled at not getting his way and crossed his arms over his chest, slumping in his seat. It was still hard for him to change his entire attitude, and Yugi understood. He had made a great leap forward from the first time they met, but there were still a few little trinkets that his friend still didn't remove from his personality.

"Don't worry, I just need to make a few final touches, and then you can see," he assured the grumpy king.

With a few more scribbles, erasing, and more scribbling afterword, Yugi placed down his pencil and smiled at the king.

"Alright, I'm done now!" he announced with a big smile.

Immediately, Yami sat up straight and leaned forward eagerly like a dog about to get a treat from the table.

"Ta da!" Yugi beamed as he showed off his latest creation.

It was a picture of Yami at his rose garden, holding up a red one in particular, seeming to examine it. He was dressed as a prince, however, instead of his regular cloak. He didn't look ferocious in the least bit, but tame... human like.

"It's..."

Yami was at a loss for words.

"I know that I suck at drawing and it's pretty amateur and I rushed with the outfit-"

"No," Yami interrupted without taking his eyes off the picture, "It's amazing. You're amazing."

Yugi blushed at the comment. "Thank you."

Honda, Jou, and Anzu watched the scene from behind a nearby couch, bubbling with excitement.

"This is goin' awesome!" Jou exclaimed to the others. "I can just picture us being back to normal by lunchtime tomorrow!"

"For once I agree with tick for brains," Honda said. "We might actually get a shot at being human again."

Anzu simply smiled to herself, hoping her companions were right. 'I hope you're going to finally be able to experience love, master Yami. We all know you need it.'

Later that night, Yugi and Yami were sitting outside by the rose garden on a bench, enjoying each other's company. Honda was playing relaxing music again that drifted to them, creating a peaceful mood.

Yugi noticed that Yami was a bit fidgety about something. He didn't look at Yugi once, and he would shift nervous in his seat. His bushy, black tail would swoosh back and forth, too. Yugi slowly moved his hand over to Yami's paw and placed it down upon his.

Yami quickly looked down, and let himself smile for the first that night.

"Yugi," he said not looking up, "are you happy here... with me?"

Now the young teen looked into hopeful crimson eyes, which seemed to have a strange glimmer in them of else.

He offered the master of the castle a smile, before saying, "I wasn't in the beginning, but now I'm the happiest I've ever been in a long time. Everyone is so nice here, and you..."

Yami grinned, his tail picking up it's pace going back and forth. "Yes?"

"You're one the best things that's happened to me," Yugi finished, before looking down sadly at their entwined hands. "But...I still miss my grandpa back home."

His tail and ears drooped. Yami looked away at the flowers and stayed silent. Yugi glanced up at him, tears forming in his eyes at the thought of his only relative.

"Is there any possible way of me being able to see him one last time?" Yugi whispered, not trusting his voice.

Yami didn't look at him when he replied after a long silence, "You must promise to return here seven days from now."

Yugi had to blink three times, before asking, "What?"

Finally, the wolfish man stared into watery amethyst eyes. "I'll let you see your grandfather, but only for seven days. You must come back here no later than then, understood?"

The tears that Yugi had been keeping in that moment flowed down his cheeks, and he embraced the one sitting next to him. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise I'll come back, I promise!"

Yami didn't say a thing and didn't move to embrace the boy back.

Quickly, the young teen sprung up from his seat next to his companion. "You don't know how much I appreciate this from you."

Sorrowful, crimson eyes watched as the boy went into the castle to gather his belongings. He never moved from his spot on the bench. Soon, his servants came up to him to congratulate him on his accomplishment of charming the boy.

"Master, I knew you had it in you," Ryou told him happily.

"Yea man, before ya know it we're all gonna be human again and put this mess behind us," Jou cheered.

"I let him go," Yami whispered looking at the roses.

"Nice man!" Jou laughed. "That's friggin... wait what?!"

"You did what?" Ryou asked with confusion.

"What on Earth would ya do that for?!" Jou exclaimed.

"That's what people do when they love someone... they let them go," he answered.

"Oh, master Yami," Anzu finally spoke up. "You've finally learned to love."

The wolf-like man finally got up and made his way back to the castle dejectedly. His made his way over to the west wing, and from there into his room. Not even looking at the deteriorating puzzle, Yami stopped by his favorite spot in the window and watched as the boy, who had been the only one able to show him love, walk away from his life.

"There's no point anymore," he mumbled to himself sitting down on the windowsill. "Let the world be done with me."

---

Yugi ran through the pathway, and was grateful that he didn't run into any trouble on the way home. 'This day just keep getting better and better,' he thought gleefully.

He was shocked, however, to see his house's front door wide open.

When he got closer and saw his grandpa on the floor, he dropped the notebooks in his hands, and quickly checked to see if the old man was still breathing.

"Oh no, no, no!" he cried, rushing over to a nearby phone.

Dialing 9-1-1 as quick as possible, Yugi's heart pounded in his ears throughout the whole ordeal. He was relieved when they had gotten to the hospital, and he was able to be in grandfather's room.

"He just needs rest right now," the doctor told him.

"Please be okay," Yugi whispered to his family member. "I love you too much to lose you."

The next day, Yugi felt something petting his hair and was ecstatic to see his grandfather wide awake and with a smile on his face.

"You're okay," the old man whispered. "That monster didn't hurt you."

"I'm hear grandpa," Yugi reassured, ignoring the other comment, "I'm here."

"I went out to rescue you from that dreadful beast, but I couldn't find that castle," he explained. "It got cold, and I got my spririts down. I'm so sorry, Yugi!"

"It's alright, grandpa," the teen said beding down to hug him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you dearly too, my boy. How did you get away from that horrid brute?" he asked.

Yugi shook his head, smiling sadly. "He's not a monster or horrid or anything of that sort. He let me go, because I told him I missed you. Yami... he's really very kind and gentle. He's my friend."

"Didn't seem very friendly to me," Solomon grumbled before letting out a wheezy cough.

"Are you alright, grandpa?"

"I'll be fine," he assured the younger. "I'm so happy you're safe."

Yugi smiled at him before saying, "Get some more rest. You need it."

Solomon didn't have to be told twice.

Time passed by, and on the third day of Yugi's departure, Solomon grew sicker and weaker. Yugi feared that the old man was not as healthy as he had first been told. On the fourth day at nighttime, the elder Motou had died peacefully in his sleep.

For the next three days, Yugi mourned. He stayed up in his room and wept on his bed, thinking of all the good times he had with his grandfather. On the seventh day, late at night, he noticed a yellow notebook on his dresser.

Curiosity got the best of him, and after he wiped his red, puffy eyes, he looked through the notebook. Inside, numerous pictures of Yami were feasted on by his amethyst eyes.

"Yami," he spoke softy with smile.

His fingers touched his beloved companion's pictured face.

Suddenly, Yugi remembered the promise he made to his friend, right before he bolted out of the castle.

"Oh no, what's today?!" he cried running over to a nearby calender. "It's the seventh day, I have to go back!"

Grabbing the yellow notebook, he rushed out the door of his home.

'I hope I'm not too late.'


End file.
